


Love-Hate Relationship

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Confused Hanzo, Fluff and Crack, Jesse and Hanzo are husands, Jesse has a secret, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and they own a house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Hanzo is fully convinced his husband is a werewolf. Makes an excuse every night of the full moon, disappears the day of it and doesn't return till the next, what else could it possibly be? But when Jesse finally decides to show Hanzo why he leaves every time the full moon graces the skies with their presence, Hanzo is in for one big surprise.





	Love-Hate Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neednoname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednoname/gifts).



> Blame the McHanzo discord. They are too memey for their own good (and I love it). This is only a short intro to hopefully a longer story.

Hanzo was a reasonable man. He considered himself patient enough, even though Jesse often told him quite often about how he was “more stubborn than a mule”, whatever that meant. He also considered himself to not be as subject to being caught off guard. He had well since mastered the art of keeping himself calm, cool, and collected (the three C’s as Genji called it) in all aspects of his life. Whether it be a particularly hard mission, a Random Act of Kindness that Jesse seemed too fond of doing at him, or just being forced to converse with someone he would normally keep a healthy distance with, Hanzo had complete control of his life. One thing he didn’t have control over was Jesse McCree.

This...Emmy-Award Winner for Most Kept with Aesthetic seemed to wiggle his way into Hanzo’s well-maintained system of life and make himself at home. And Hanzo, who had definitely never thought he would fall for a cowboy of all things, found he didn’t mind. Jesse was, for all intents and purposes, a charmer. He flirted and joked his way through life, had a knack for trouble finding him, and seemed to be a bit too caring in Hanzo’s eyes; and somehow he had his eye on Hanzo. Hanzo had never found out why Jesse first sought him out and made several, though Hanzo would never admit it to anyone (he barely admitted it to even himself), well-versed attempts to “woo” Hanzo. Wooing apparently consisted of asking Hanzo if he wanted to get drunk off their asses and go to the shooting range which...hadn’t ended well if you asked Angela, but worked perfectly if you asked Hanzo and Jesse. Both understood each other, knew what the other was going through, not to mention they both had a taste for a challenge.

They could place bets and “triple dog dares” against each other until the sun didn’t shine anymore, and they both connected with that. It was nice, Hanzo had thought, to be able to have someone who understood the need to be challenged in life, to need to be held to something in order to not feel lost in this mess of a world. Hanzo appreciated it, and that _was_ something he told Jesse, countless times. Hanzo wouldn’t be surprised if them getting married was a bet they placed as well. Whether it be along the lines of “I wonder how long we can last in domestic-er life” or a “you won’t” bet, they somehow ended up on the coast of Gibraltar one evening in some form of mini-wedding officiated by Hana, who had a license to do that kind of thing for whatever reason, and the entire team there to witness. It was...sweet. Hanzo would also admit he knew Jesse and he would last forever, like something in the fairytales Jesse seemed keen to read every night. All-in-all it was a better life than Hanzo ever thought he would have. There was one thing that always struck him as odd though. Throughout the entirety of their relationship there was always one night a week Jesse was gone. Now Hanzo had spirit dragons, so when he asked Jesse in a completely serious tone, if the reason he left every full moon with some excuse was because he was actually a werewolf, he meant it. Jesse had laughed, a little nervously, but answered truthfully when he said that wasn't the reason. He had sat quietly for a while before requesting they didn’t have this conversation tonight when he wasn’t ready to have it. Hanzo had nodded and they went to bed. He wasn’t satisfied, and it honestly made him so curious he wanted to shake Jesse and demand an answer...but he respected Jesse, just like the other did for him, and let it sit on the back burner for a while.

That is, until Jesse did something he didn’t expect. On the morning of the full moon, normally Jesse would eat breakfast with him, give him a kiss, and be on his way; not today though. Today he followed Hanzo into the living room when the other asked if he wanted to watch a movie. _Normally,_ this was Hanzo’s way of letting Jesse have an out so he could make his excuse and leave, but when the other said “don’t think I’d mind that one bit, sugar” Hanzo almost did a double take and _nearly_ dashed over to Jesse to see if he was alright, but instead he used his Three C’s and nodded with a smile. Half way through Despicable Me 6: A Minions Return Home (truly an inspired movie if Hanzo had any say in the reviews) Jesse sighed and said, “I got to thinkin’ and...I want you to know what happens to me on the full moon.” Hanzo had stared at the screen for a long ass time before he paused it and looked over to Jesse.

“Are you sure?” he had asked, and Jesse just nodded, a determined look on his face. Hanzo had squinted, and when he was sure Jesse wasn’t just messing around he said a quiet “alright” and gave Jesse a short kiss before turning the movie back on. Jesse, who was tense before, seemed to relax next to Hanzo. Hanzo didn’t know if it was the relief of finally letting Hanzo know, or if it was because Hanzo wasn’t making that much of a huge deal about it, but he was happy and that was what mattered.

Which led Hanzo to now. He sat on their bed, which was located in a spacious room in the spacious house both men bought with their combined money. It was weird at first, to both men, who never truly had a stable home where they didn’t feel pressured or lived in fear, but over the years they had grown more comfortable with the feeling and decided they wouldn’t want to live another way ever again. But that wasn’t what was important right now, what was important was what was taking Jesse so long in the damn bathroom. As loathe as he was to admit it, Jesse quietly reading fairy tales and other novels in the darkening room before both fell into a comfortable sleep was Hanzo’s most treasured memory and nightly activity. He waited as he heard some clattering from the bathroom, the normal sounds of a hairbrush being ran through obnoxiously tangled hair, a toothbrush dropping into a little container attached to the mirror, the face cream Jesse applied each night being ceremoniously dropped when Jesse forgot to wash his hands before picking up the container and it sliding from his hands. Hanzo would think one day Jesse would learn but...maybe Hanzo would then miss the routine of Jesse’s nightly doings. Still, it was taking an awful lot longer than it would _ever_ have taken him before.

Hanzo looked out the open curtains to the sky outside. The moon in its full bright beauty was hanging, the stars dancing around it in kind, creating an artful display. Hanzo wondered if that was why Jesse was taking so long. Maybe he was afraid to reveal whatever it was he did (or became) when the moonlight reached into the room. Hanzo held onto the small hope his husband was a werewolf, because oh the times he had imagined Jesse being one...there were probably too many times to count. When he finally heard the bathroom door opening and directed his eyes to its entrance, he was rewarded with a _very_ different sight.

Now, normally, Jesse would come out normally clad in his normal pajamas, a pair of cactus and succulent pajama pants Zenyatta had given him one year long ago at an official Overwatch “Happy Holidays We Are Glad You Aren’t Dead and Made It Through The Year Relatively Safely” White Elephant party. Zenyatta, being his “secret gift giver” thought it would be nice for Jesse to keep up his “cowboy appearance even in the dark hours of the night”. Jesse had loved because he was Emmy-Award winning for aesthetic and keeping true to that was his ultimate goal in life. Hanzo was honestly surprised he didn't already have 5 pairs of those exact pants in different shades already but...Jesse was an enigma to him so he didn’t think about it too much harder. Paired with that he usually wore a faded t-shirt from some band long since forgotten by society (most likely for a good reason) or one of the many shirts he bought from Lucio and Hana. Both of which stressed he didn’t have to buy it but Jesse wanted to support their craft so he always bought two pairs of each (one for night and one for day) and smiled when they wearily explained it to him again that he really did not have to. Tonight though...Jesse McCree did not look like Jesse McCree. Jesse McCree looked like Jesse “if I was trying to be cool when it was 2018” McCree. He was wearing sweatpants with cuffed ends, the kind you saw fuck boys wearing as they posed for their millionth selfie of the day. He had no shirt, which wasn’t as uncommon but still...it wasn’t something he did in the middle of February when Jesse still deemed it as “too cold to function properly” weather. His hair, Hanzo nearly choked when he saw it, was pulled back into a tight bun. It was messy but it was also very clear that it was intentionally messy. He had a bobby pin in his mouth and was pulling the bangs which encompassed his to the top of his head to effectively lock them down so they wouldn’t fall into his eyes. Hanzo gaped at the man in front of him. No, this was not his Jesse. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it made you smile.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)   
>  [Tip Me?](https://ko-fi.com/toasterwarlock)


End file.
